


Sarek's Children

by Arwenjaneway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwenjaneway/pseuds/Arwenjaneway





	Sarek's Children

The Michael Burnham  
Born on earth but raised Vulcan  
Such a promising career  
Star fleets mutineer 

Vulcan through and through  
Far from logic he withdrew  
While searching for God  
Sybok became a tad odd

 

Vulcan and human  
Emotions cause confusion  
Logic helps spock some  
Till more human he becomes


End file.
